vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane-Anne Deveraux
Jane-Anne Deveraux was a witch. She is the older sister of Sophie Deveraux whose magic has been compromised. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child and also linked her to Sophie. Jane-Anne was a member of the Deveraux Family. History She's the older sister of Sophie and they weren't allowed to use magic because of Marcel's rules which Jane Anne rebelled against, leading to her death. Before her death she possibly got Katherine to lead Klaus into New Orleans to throw over Marcel as Klaus has more respect for witches. Season 4 In Pictures of You, a letter from Katherine to Klaus reveals that Jane-Anne is plotting a move against Klaus. In The Originals, Klaus goes to New Orleans to meet her. When he arrives, he meets up with his old protégé Marcel. Klaus asks about Jane-Anne and Marcel brings her to him, only to turn the meeting into a tribunal where he finds her guilty of practising magic without his permission and promptly kills her by cutting her throat, much to Klaus' dismay. Personality Jane-Anne Deveraux appears to have had a strong personality and a selfless attitude when it came to her younger sister Sophie. She gave her life to confirm that Hayley was carrying Klaus's unborn child and did not tell Marcel anything about what she'd done, so she also appears to have been incredibly loyal to her sister and the other oppressed New Orleans witches. Physical Appearance Jane-Anne was an attractive woman in her early 30's. She is an average, but still pretty woman with brown eyes and brunette hair. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *'Jane' is of Hebrew origin and means "God is gracious". *'Anne' is derived from the Hebrew name Hannah and means "He (God) has favored me" or "gracious". *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. http://surnames.meaning-of-names.com/Deveraux http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Deveraux **The town name Évreux is derived from the name of a Gallic tribe, Eburovices, which literally means "Those who overcome by the yew?"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89vreux#History. Appearances Season 4 *''Pictures of You'' (Mentioned) *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (Corpse) Trivia *She is the third witch in the series shown to work in a bar, the others being Bree and Gloria. All three are also deceased. Gallery Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png|Preparing the spell. The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg|Jane-Anne with her sister, Sophie Jane (1).png Jane (2).png Jane (3).png Jane (4).png Jane (5).png Jane (6).png Jane (7).png Jane (8).png Jane (9).png Jane (10).png Jane (11).png Jane (12).png Jane (13).png Jane (14).png Jane (15).png Jane (16).png Jane (17).png Jane (18).png Jane (19).png Jane (20).png Jane (21).png Jane (22).png Jane (23).png Jane (24).png Jane (25).png Jane (26).png Jane (27).png Jane (28).png Jane (29).png Jane (30).png Always And Forever - Jane-Anne.png Jane Anne Body TO 1x01.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven